The Phoenix House Year One
by ReadTilUDie
Summary: Ok, not really good at summaries but I'll try. AU What if Harry discovered magic at a young age? What if Harry had a friend before Hogwarts? HHr Not friends with Ron and no Harry worships Dumbledore crap. Please please please review.


Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or concept of Harry Potter. Though I wish I did because then I would be mega rich and could go ahead with my plot to rule the world.

Ok, I have always believed that Hermione is way too smart to only be smart. So in my story she isn't going to be an insufferable know it all, she is going to be just as smart with a little bit of other things thrown in.

This is my first HP story so I hope you like it, especially because I am use to writing in script format, so we'll see how this works out.

**The Beginning**

In a house on Privet Drive, number four to be exact, lives a small boy of four. Though, you wouldn't know it from looking at him. He looked more like a two year old he was so small. This boy has messy, black hair, emerald green eyes, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, glasses, and wears clothes several times too big. This boy's name is Harry Potter and he is a wizard, but he doesn't know it, yet.

Though he doesn't know it, his aunt and uncle do. They hate everything magical because it is not normal. So, naturally, they hate small Harry. Instead of giving him a room they give him a small cupboard under the stairs. They also give him tons of chores to do. Some of which a four year old should not be doing. He must do their dishes, work in his aunt's garden, clean his Cousin Dudley's room, dust everything, and he is learning how to cook. He just has to do so much that some may have been left out.

The young boy is only four, but he already believes that his parents were drunks and they died in the car accident that gave him his scar. This is not the truth. The truth is that they were murdered. They were murdered by a man everyone called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord, and Lord Voldemort, but his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Riddle believes in pure-blood superiority. This means he thinks pure-bloods are better than everyone else. Which is ironic since he is a half-blood and thinks he is better than everyone. One night Riddle came to the house where Harry's parents were hiding and he killed them. He was going to kill Harry too, but when he sent the killing curse at him it rebounded and he was hit with his own spell. This is what gave Harry his scar and made him famous in the wizarding world. Not that he knows he's famous, he was dropped off on his Aunt's doorstep the 

night his parents died by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

"Boy, get your butt out here and make breakfast. It better not be burnt, everything has to be perfect for Dudley's birthday."

'Oh no, it's Dudley's birthday. If I burn breakfast again I'll get locked in my cupboard for a week.' Still thinking about what could happen, Harry goes to make breakfast.

"Hurry up boy, we're hungry and you better make enough food for all of us."

"All of us?" 'Are they finally going to be nice to me? Am I going to be able to eat with them instead of just getting a piece of bread in my cupboard?' While thinking about the food Harry stopped paying attention to what he was doing and burnt the food. 'Oh no no no no no. This is not good. What am I going to do?'

"Yes boy all of us, Petunia, Dudley, and me."

'Great! I burn the food while thinking about eating it and I wasn't getting any in the first place. Now I'm going to get in so much trouble.' Harry was so scared from thinking about what they would do to him that he didn't notice that the food he burnt was no longer burnt.

Petunia starts coming over and Harry starts to panic. "Get that off the stove or you're going to burn my Duddikins breakfast." She goes and sits with Vernon and starts playing with Dudley.

Harry just stares at his aunt for a minute before looking at the food. 'What? I know this food was burnt before. Did I just imagine it? Yeah, I must have just imagined it.'

* * *

What Harry believed to be imagination was actually his first spell of accidental magic. Over the next three years, Harry realizes what he is doing and starts to practice it. Most magical people have to have a focus for their magic, like a wand. They also have to say or sometimes think spells. This isn't the same in Harry's case. All he has to do is will what he wants to happen, to happen and it will. By the time he was seven he was already really good at magic and his aunt and uncle still didn't know. Every night when they locked him in his cupboard, he wouldn't care. He would just make himself more comfortable with magic. He could also eat more due to his magic and he actually started to look like a healthy seven year old boy.

The second best thing to happen to Harry after magic, of course, happened when he was seven. What happened was someone moved in right next door that would be his friend. It was a little girl named Hermione Granger.

Harry saw Hermione when she was moving in and he was working in his aunt's garden, but they didn't meet until they were at school. Hermione ended up being in Harry's class and had to sit next to him because nobody else would. They instantly became friends because nobody liked Hermione either; she was too smart for their liking.

Hermione Granger was a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly big front teeth. She had intelligence beyond that of your average seven year old and despite what most kids would say about her, she was cute. Even though Harry was only seven, this is exactly what he thought about Hermione, that she was smart and cute.

By the time Harry and Hermione were eight, Harry practically lived at the Granger's. Hermione's parents really didn't mind because the two were friends and Harry was so nice. Sometimes Harry would even help Mrs. Granger cook, which she greatly enjoyed when he did.

When the two of them were at school all the kids started making fun of them because they were always together, they said the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. After this started Harry and Hermione just said, why not. So if you asked anyone when the two started going out they would reply, "When we were eight". Hermione's parents didn't care because they were cute together and all they did now that they were going out is what they did since they met, they hang out with each other. Though they do kiss each other on the cheek every once in a while, but that's a thing some kids do anyway so who cares. The Grangers actually wouldn't mind if once they were older they still went out because they really like Harry. Plus, if that ends up happening Harry will never have to get nervous about meeting his girlfriend's parents because he already knows them and they love him.

A couple months before Hermione's 10th birthday the two found out about her magical abilities. She of course already knew about magic because her and Harry tell each other everything. This excited Harry just as much Hermione because he now knew he wasn't the only one with special abilities. As Soon as they found out Hermione could do magic Harry started to help her learn how to control it. He wanted Hermione to eventually be as good as him.

* * *

"Hurry up Harry! We're going to be late for karate and we're suppose to help teach today," yelled Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, can you come up here?" asked a strange sounding Harry.

An irritated Hermione walked up the stairs to Harry's room, mad because she really wants to teach the younger karate students. When she gets to the room she sees Harry with a confused look on his face and two owls sitting on the bed.

"Harry, why are there owls on your bed?" Hermione asked.

"I think they're delivering mail."

"Owls don't deliver mail," said Hermione who was slowly moving toward the bed trying not to frighten the owls.

"These ones do," he pointed out the letters attached to each owl's leg.

"Do you think they'll bite me if I try to get the letters?" she asked while moving towards the owls not even waiting for a reply. She retrieved each letter from the birds and they immediately flew out the window.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said while starring at the window the owls just exited.

"Not as interesting as these. One is addressed to Hermione Jane Granger, 2nd bedroom, #3 Privet Drive, Little Winging. The other is addressed to Harry James Potter, guest bedroom, #3 Privet Drive, Little Winging," said Hermione who just looked at them.

"Don't just stare at them, open them," said a wide-eyed Harry.

"Fine, it says…Dear Miss Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So you're a wizard and I'm a witch, that explains all the stuff we can do!" screamed a very enthusiastic young witch.

"That kinda sucks," said the young wizard.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Hermione immediately calming down, "If there's an entire school to learn magic that means we're not unique. If you think about it the school is just for this part of the world, so there must be more schools around the world. Also, those are just the students learning magic, you have to think about those students younger siblings, parents, and the rest of their family. So there are a ton of people like us."

"Yeah, that sucks even more. So what else is in the letter?" asked a depressed Harry.

"Um, it says must receive an owl by July 31st, blah blah blah, first years aren't allowed their own broom, blah blah blah, nothing really. Oh, wait, here's a list of things we need: a wand, robes, gloves, cauldrons, books, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Robes, why would we need robes and why a wand?" asked Harry while coming to look at the list.

"I think the robes are like a uniform or something and maybe the wand is to do magic," said Hermione while leaning against Harry on the bed and rereading the letter.

"But we don't need a wand to do magic and there is no way I'm wearing robes everyday if we go to this school," said Harry.

"Maybe everyone else needs a wand to do magic and we don't because we learned without one and I agree about the robes. We might stand out if everyone else is wearing them but wearing robes all day can't be comfortable. It says plain black robes so we could just wear black everyday and then we'll be comfortable. If they refuse we could just go to a regular school here," Hermione explained with an expression on her face that she gets when she's thinking.

As she was saying this Mrs. Granger got home from work and hearing voices she called out, "Hermione? Harry?" she immediately heard two sets of feet running down the stairs.

"Mom!" Hermione yelled.

"What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be at karate?"

"Well we were about to leave when Harry called me upstairs and there were two owls in his room. Each owl had a letter for us and the letters said we were accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can we go, please can we go?"

"Owls? Witchcraft? Wizardry? Someone must be playing a joke on the two of you," Mrs. Granger said with skepticism.

"No, Mrs. Granger, magic is real and we'll show you," Harry said and over the next 20 minutes he and Hermione did everything from levitating the kitchen table to disappearing and reappearing in a different place.

Mrs. Granger just watched the whole thing in awe and when it was over said, "You two can go to this school if you want. Who am I to stop you from being who you are?"

"Thank you mom!" "Thank you Mrs. Granger." Harry and Hermione yelled in unison.

"Ok, so what do you need for this school?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well we need a wand, a cauldron, books, gloves, a lot of other stuff, and robes, but we're not going to get those," said Harry with a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"Robes, why would you need robes and you didn't need a wand when you were showing me magic?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"That's exactly what I said!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, that is what he said and I told him the robes were probably some type of uniform and that because we learned magic without a wand is most likely why we don't need one."

"Well if the robes are a uniform, why aren't you getting them?" Mrs. Granger inquired.

"Mom, robes cannot be comfortable all day everyday and we would be burning up. We decided to just wear black clothes; it's not that different from what we wear now. If they refuse to let us wear regular clothes we'll just go to a school around here," Hermione explained while Harry stood next to her shaking or nodding his head, agreeing to what she was saying.

"Ok, that should be fine, but cauldrons and wands. I don't know where to get anything like that," said an apologetic Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, that's ok mom. The letter has directions to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and says we should be able to get to Diagon Alley from there. It says Diagon Alley is a magical marketplace," said Hermione.

"Great. We can go next weekend after your last day of school. Now you better go to karate, you're already really late," Mrs. Granger told them and they immediately took off to bike the two miles to their karate school.

* * *

A.N.- I hope everyone who has read this so far liked it, but t will be a while between chapters for two reasons. One, I am having a little trouble getting my story from my mind into writing and two, my Microsoft word trial is almost over and I don't have the money to get it.

So, please tell me what you think of the story because if nobody likes it then there is really no point in continuing, is there?


End file.
